my hero academia the awakening of a hero
by George664
Summary: oc character with a background like batman but with influence from Naruto
1. Chapter 1

() his thoughts while talking to his quirk

 **() his quirk talking to him**

"Normal talking"

I do not own any of bnha i own only the characters in this story i make

It was a normal day in japan for a young Akuma Koroshimasu who was out with his parents for his 5th birthday they decided to go pick him up a present for his birthday what every kid would want for his birthday at that tender age a new puppy when they got home to there 3 bedroom house they found it was ransack Akumas parents put him and the puppy in the coot closet and went to search for if it was safe for them to be there as Akuma was watching all he seen was his parents go toward his room seeing its the only closed door they ready there quirks to deploy at a moments notice as the door opened a man in a mask incinerated his parents within seconds of deploying his powerful fire quirk. Akuma instantly new his parents where dead this filled him with anger no one could match as his quirk awakened as a side effect of such anger he unleashes his full power from his quirk sending a blast of air at the man destroying the doors in front of him and sending the man flying not harming his puppy in the process he jumps forward his fist ready to send a punch he punches the man's chest the man moves barley dodging Akuma hit the wall and blows a gaping hole going threw the wall the man decides to run and get the hell out of there. Akuma starts to pass out when he hears a voice in his head

 **(sleep for now for when you wake it will be hell)** with that he passes out from exhaustion and the pore puppy walks up to him and sleeps right next to him as if to comfort him.

* * *

2 and a half hours later

In a room in the police station Akuma awakes frightened by what he thought was a dream but then looks around and sees his puppy in his lap and realizes his dream was real and sorrow soon was the only thing he could feel. A officer walked by the 1 way glass and noticed the kid was awake and went to get the hero who found him and inform the chef of the kids awakening. In the room young Akuma was petting his puppy in his lap when the hero midnight walked in wearing more appropriate clothes then she usually would midnight "hey there kido im a hero my names midnight can you tell me what yours and the puppy's name?" Akuma looked up at midnight and Akuma said "im Akuma Koroshimasu mam and i haven't given my puppy a name yet" midnight "hmmm Akuma that names pretty cool and fits for a kid like you its pretty cute too" midnight says with a kid reassuring smile Akuma was stunned because most people were frightened when he introduced himself but it soon faded from shock as he wanted to ask if his parents were ok but as if midnight new what he was going to ask midnight responded with a quick response midnight said "sorry we couldn't help them" with a saddened look on Akumas face she decided to tell him some good new midnight "but there is some good news since im able to afford for you to come live with me wich means i can adopt you Akuma and you can keep your puppy with you we processed all the paperwork for you in record time so you can move in after we ask you some questions on what happened" this made Akumas face light up with happiness at the info he was given he went and gave midnight a great big huge repeating his words not letting go of her Akuma " thank you thank you thank you" all midnight could do was smile and return the huge.


	2. Chapter 2

At Akuma's new elementary school it was his 1st day there in his thoughts (man this place looks like it could be cool hopefully there's no bullies here or no one that's going to pick on the weak) then midnight startled him back into reality midnight " your not going to make any new friends by standing out here all day come on i got to talk to the teacher for a moment so let's go and you have a little adventure till schools out ok" she says with a great big smile on her face to comfort him like she knew he was nerves all akuma could do is smile and say "yes mam but why did we need to drop off Kan off at the trainers place?" midnight trying not to laugh at the cute expression of cluelessness on akumas face"because we can afford to replace the carpets every other month it costs more money that can be used to save and buy a bigger house instead of the apartment we have now didn't you say you would like a place in a house to try and understand your quirk better?" akuma now remembering the resin they were saving some money remembered something else "are we still going to that school you teach at?" it had slipped her mind she promised to take him there after school today "oh right i forgot about that thx for reminding me kido will go there right after school ok" akuma's smile got brighter as he new that one of the people there was his favorite hero eraserhead would be there. As they entered the class rome they were greeted by a teacher how seems to be really nice and a kid around akumas age with green hair and emerald green eyes and freckles on his cheeks and a big smile on his face he reached out his hand and introduced himself "hi i'm izuku midoriya what's your name?" akuma went and shock izukus hand "my names Akuma Koroshimasu i hope we can be good friends midoriya" at this they both were smiling with big toothy grins as midnight was watching all she could think was (how cute can akuma get if he keeps this up he will get any girl he wants when he older) teacher "welcome to class mister Koroshimasu it's nice to meet you" akuma "please just call me akuma" teacher "akuma it is then you wanted to speak to me right" midnight "yes but can we talk in private. The two new friends went outside to play when a boy with spiky bleach blond hair and red eyes walked up to the two and said "hi the names bakugou come hang with me and my friends and leave the pethetic little deku" izuku looked frightened at what might happen because of bakugou with that akuma answers "sorry but im not going to leave izuku because you want me to you pethetic little ass" at this bakugou launches a small explosion at akuma just enough to knock akuma back then but enuf to make akuma mad then akuma hears a voice **(clasp your hands together locking your fingers and say wood styal 4 pillar prison)** listening to the voice he did just that he clasped his hands and locked his fingers together and yelled "WOOD STYAL 4 PILLAR PRISON" with that 4 pillars of wood sprout from the ground with it creating some sort of cage wrapping wood around bakugos neck hands and feet trapping him so he cant move. Midnight walked outside to say she was leaving but see akuma use his quirk in a way she has seen no one do with a quirk be for all she could say was "WHAT THE HELL!" with that both akuma and izuku turned around to see midnight with their teacher running to see what the commotion was all about seeing the angry blond traped in a wooden cage.

20 minutes later at ua

Aizawa "finally here i see and what's with the kid" midnight "suspended for using his quirk on kid who was picking on another kid can you take him for a bit aizawa so i can teach?" aizawa "sins your new at dealing with brates fine but he's going to go train to control his quirk since he wont be strong enough to do anything against me at this age" midnight "don't be so sure aizawa his quirk has many surprises" getting closer to aizawa "i thought his quirk was super strength but he manifested a strong wood quirk too he could be able to manipulate nature but he says he hears a voice telling him how to use his quirk so the quirk itself could be one with its own mind" at this azawa was shocked "maybe we can go see recovery girl to get his quirk looked at…" with that aizawa left with young akuma to the nurse's office.

That's the end of chapter 2 i want to know what you think should happen should they go to recovery girl or there be a small villan attack


	3. Chapter 3

Shortly after a examination bey recovery girl akuma's quirk lvls where beyond that of any pro showing he has the potential to surpass all might and most heroes all working together with all might hearing this azawa decided to go train the kid personali after his classes and the kid was out of school as they were training after seeing recovery girl they hear screams and smoke and people rushing to ua since it was the safest place to go at the time as the principal allowed this once he knew what was going on and had to think fast over the intercom "there is a villain attack all 3rd years and teachers prepare to defend the city and ua all 2nd years help the citizens get in safely all 1st years make a groups of the injured and children and move them accordingly to the presider's you all practiced" hearing this akuma listened to azawa as he said "akuma the 1st years won't be strong enough to fight a villains if they get in you can do more just by listening to that voice you hear so trust it and act accordingly" akuma nodded and followed the crowd getting all the kids rounded up into one group and followed a first year while attempting to reassure a girl with black hair and earphone jacks on her ears in a pink short sleeved shirt and and some black shorts as she calmed down he found out her name was kyoka jiro. As they made it to a security room with cameras and screens showing what was going on outside and a vent on the side that would be easy to get in for akuma and some other kids if needed. Akuma heard the voice again **(it's time for us to meet face to face so close your eyes and concentrate on the image of a cave)** doing as told he closed his eyes and thought of a cave then he heard from inside the cave " **come in to the cave you want to meet don't you kid?"** akuma was shocked and did so but a little scared as the voice sounded different it sounded clearer than usual. Akuma decided not waste more time then he has and walked deeper in and was met by a odd looking dragon it had white wings but but the dragon also had some wood on him with bites of rock and water going thru the cracks left by the rocks akuma was shocked at the new form he never seen before or heard of then the dragon talked " **shocked i can see by my current appearance but that should have been expected since you only recently started to understand me since i am your quirk"** akuma was shocked at the statement "so you are the manifestation of my quirk" with that it was the dragons turn to be shocked " **your smarter than i thought but you are the container of my power so i shouldn't be shocked"**

akuma "so i'm guessing you want to show me how to use your power or something like that"

The dragon " **not entirely i'm going to tell you the my name and that name is the opposite of yours akuma being demon and mine is** **Tenshi being angle and i'm going to put a seal on you so you can't hurt you self with my power and to limit you till i know you can handle it"** with that tenshi taped akuma on the head with a claw making 9 seals appear on him tenshi then notices some commotion and forces akuma out of the mintal scape. Back in the real world akuma looked around then asked jiro "what's going on?" jiro "eraserhead and midnight just got knocked out and are outside the school now but no one can get to them because of the villance" hearing this akuma runs outside and is so fast at that moment the 1st years didn't even see him leave but they felt a powerful wind pass them and with that akuma makes it outside the school to see 2 villains ready to kill both midnight and azawa seeing this only enraged akuma hearing tenshi's voice again **(throw a punch at the two villains aiming at their head)** listening to tenshi he pulled his arm back and threw a punch at the villains and a powerful blast of wind sent the two villains flying into the wall around ua the villains were stuck in the wall unable to move. As the villains were starting to pass out they knew they were dead when the sensi found out they were defeated by a mere child then akuma clasped his hands together and shouted "Wood style deep forest emergence" with that trees sprouted out from buildings and the street trapping the villains and some students as well with this akuma passes out feeling completely out of energy.

that's the end of this chapter plz review and leave suggestions and should jiro and akuma become child hood friends or wait till they enter ua


	4. Chapter 4

Time skip 10 years

In class at Aldera Junior High izuku and akuma where sitting in the back thinking nothing of interest was going to happen intel the all ways angry bakugou walks up to izuku " THE FUCK IS THIS JOURNAL INSTRUCTIONS ON HOW TO BE PATHETIC" akuma "no that would be a story about your life bakugou" turning to see akuma bakugou says "THE FUCK DID YOU SAY YOU FUCK UP" akuma stands up from his seat and replies "i'm saying that if you don't leave izuku alone i'm putting you in a cage again and taking you to the pound" izuku pipes in "there's no need to do that we all know that they would go and put him down once he's on the property" since izuku has been around akuma he grown much more confident and doesn't just back down to bakugou much to the dismay of akuma who wishes that izuku worldnt go to overbored and make akuma use his quirk since he didn't want to rip someone's clothes of like last time so taking his chance to leave with izuku so there would be no fight.

5 minutes later

Akuma and izuku where walking home when akuma seen something move he pushed izuku out of the way and akuma taking his place being captured by slime izuku turned to see akuma being suffocated by slime and screamed in fear of the villain doing this "shut the hell up would you you brat" with that the slime went to hit izuku with a slimy tentacle but izuku wasn't there to be hit he was moved several feet from where he was in less then a second confusing the villain akuma took this as a chance to use his quirk he activated wind mode and blast the villain away from him with just the force of the wind thus knocking the villain out receiving applause from the man that moved izuku saving him from a attack that would have severely injured him the man then spoke "nice way to get the slime off of you. You have the potential to be a great hero one day" akuma "thanks i'm going to enter ua anyway all might" izuku spoke up asking a question "all might is there a way for a quirkles person to become a hero like you?" as izuku said this it looked like he was going to cry so akuma stepped into finish his question "he's been dreaming of being a hero since before he was 5 and it's all he wants so all might please if you know of a way can we transfer a quirk to him?" after that all might lost his concentration and transformed in to his weaker form but because of midnight akuma knew all might had the form but izuku freaked out but akuma shut izuku up after that all might told them the reason for his transformation and finishing by saying "i need a person to pass my power on to but izuku is physically weak and cant handle the power" akuma "but if you and i train him he can become stronger and be able to hold the power you have now he's willing to put in the effort to get to his dream like when he was helping me with my hand to hand combat sir" all might "interesting i think we can do that but it won't be easy to do this but as he's a friend of yours akuma and has trained with you for hand to hand combat making him able to actually train harder then if he had not so i think i have a protage in young izuku" akuma "and that means i'm not going to hold back as much in our training izuku" with that said izuku stood up "i would have it no other way and while you were talking i put the villain in these pop bottles so he can't escape you all might" akuma "all might when you got izuku's training schedule call give it to midnight and say its for me" all might just nodded and transformed and jumped away to the police station not losing the villain on the way.

ok should i skip the training and put them into the ua entrance exams or do you want to read the training


	5. Chapter 5

Time skip 7 months

All might "young midoriya has excelled and finished his training early so i'll be giving him my power today but i need you akuma to train midoriya in how to limit his power output since you have known him since you were 5 and might have some tips for him that he might understand" Akuma "so you want me to have him think of it like wind mode at 3% or 5%" all might "corect young akuma 3-5% is all he can handle anymore and he can break his bones"

Time skip 3 months

Akuma "are you ready izuku" izuku "one way to find out" as izuku began to walk but tripped and didn't fall on his face "that was close. Sorry for using my quirk im ochako uraraka" izuku "th th tha" akuma "thanks for helping my friend i'm akuma Koroshimasu and this is izuku midoriya" a girl with earphone jakes overheard there talking and walked over uraraka "wait the akuma like the one that caught 50 villains at once at the age of 5 !" akuma "yep the one and only" the girl with earphone jakes "good to see your not a stuck up ass because of fame" she said this with a smirk on her face akuma "wait are you kyoka jiro ?!" jiro "the one and only" akuma "its been awhile how about after this we go get lunch anywhere you want i'll pay" jiro "os a date?" akuma "shur but if its a date then a movie after lunch?" jiro "sounds good now lets go and get this over with"

sorry i cant put all i wanted for this chapter but i got some other stuff to do and i want people to review

do you guys want me to add more oc characters


	6. Chapter 6

Time skip 30 minutes exam area 5 minutes to exam

Akuma spots jiro and runs up to her "hey you ready for this jiro?" jiro turns in surprise "oh hey akuma i'm actually a bit nerves" akuma thinks of a the way he calmed her down when they were attacked by villains thin it came to him "you like hows the song I Bet My Life?" [an i don't know who sings the song so plz tell me] jiro "yes i do why" akuma "remember during the villain attack you you said music calms you down" jiro (he remembered that from years ago) and with that akuma began to sing not to long into the song jiro sings too getting the attention of all the potential students

As soon as they were done singing the song "AND LET THE TEST BEGIN" they all went in running while akuma activated wind mode

Time skip 30 seconds

Akuma (that's 50) Tenshi **(something's not right kid stop for a second)** akuma stopped for a second and heard a explosion and ran towards it as he got there he saw jiro running from the giant zero pointer but the zero pointer is still faster and getting closer akuma went back into wind mod running as fast as he could akuma "i'm not going to make it unless i use wood style to stall it" while running he clasped his hands together and yells "WOOD STYLE WOOD STRANGULATION" wood shot up from under the 0 pointers lags coiling around its legs making its way up to its outstretched arm not allowing it to move akuma still speeding his way towards jiro he makes it just before the outstretched arm brakes off falling to where akuma and jiro are standing akuma thinks fast and picks up jiro running as fast as he can going beyond his max speed with in a second the arm hit where they would have been akuma looks down to see how jiro was only to hear "you idiot you could have got yourself killed!" akuma "i could have but im not going to let someone i love get killed" he said with a serious look jiro hearing this blushes and pulls herself up and kisses akuma on the lips gently for what felt like minutes but in reality was mere seconds as jiro polls away she said "i love you too akuma"

[an thx for reading and sorry for the wait its hard to type this much with school work needing done if you want akuma to have a harm say so if not say so its up to you guys and girls if there are any girls and there will be a few lemons in this story and i will say at the beginning if there is one in the chapter and again before it starts]


	7. Chapter 7

sorry I cant put out a new chapter but I will try my best for tomorrow or the weekend as high school is not as simple as just showing up


	8. Chapter 8

3 hours and 30 minutes later

akuma "hey jiro since you kissed me back in the exam does that mean where a couple?" jiro "well yeah. Akuma have you never had a girlfriend before?" akuma "nope you're the first i guess" people in front of them "ok kids sorry to stop you but it's time to give us your money and leave the girl" akuma "or i can give you my money and leave with my girl" thugs "its all or nothing or do you just want to die" akuma "funny i was going to say the same to you" akuma says before going and punching the main thug to akuma (i count only 5 but we don't know there quirks and they got some weapons as well so i should get this done as fast as i can without using jutsu) jiro screams akuma turns to see a thug with a knife pointed at jiros throat "if you don't want her to die leave now" at this something happens with akumas eyes they turn red and have 1 tome in each eye akuma "earth style stone golem army" and 100 golems of solid stone come from the ground getting all the citizens attention thug "i said ill kill the girl if you don't leave now!". Eraserhead on patrol (what's with the commotion over here) as he turns the corner he sees akuma with red eyes staring at a guy with a girl as hostage and a knife pointed at her throat and 4 guys on the ground around akuma then sees 100 or so stone golems eraserhead (hmmm ill wait and see how this plays out and step in if i must) akuma "you have one chance to drop the knife and not get hurt or ill inflict pain anufe for you to bag for death" thug "i said leave or shes dead!" akuma "i guess it's the fun way then" akuma using wind mode gets jiro back from the thug in half a second akuma "attack" at that all the earth golems went to work

1 minute later

Thug "just kill me already" akuma "ok eraserhead you can take them to prison now i think the elushin i put him under scared him more than anufe" eraserhead "ok and ill see you two next week in class 1-a dont expect for it to be easy akuma" akuma "wouldn't have it any other way sir" with that all the stone golems went back into the ground akuma looks at jiro "you ok jiro"

Jiro "i think so" akuma checks his phone and sees a message saying the train station was attacked and is down for a few days akuma "jiro do you live around here?" jiro "no i need to use the train station" akuma "its been destroyed and won't be working for a few days you can stay with me at my home" jiro "um ok let me call my parents and tell them im staying with a friend"

30 minutes latter

Akuma "im home mom and we have a guest for a couple days till the train station is fixed"

Midnight "ok just don't get your girlfriend pregnant yet" akuma "you got me thos condoms when i was in middle school so no worries" jiro "we may need to talk akuma" akuma "she was just kidding unless you want to do it im not going to make you do anything im not a jackass jiro"


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning

akuma (something smells good wait mom never cooks) with that akuma gets up from the floor where he was sleeping and looks at his bed (jiros not in bed still maybe she's cooking?) an adult

German shepherd walked in akuma "hey Kan good morning to you to bud you ready to go get some breakfast" kan "woof" akuma "ok then let's go then" with that they leave to go to the kitchen and see jiro "hey good morning you two you sleep well akuma" akuma "like a bump on a log and you" jiro "i slept good akuma want to go train somewhere after your mom comes back with someone from her agency" akuma "oh today she has the breakfast meeting with some new hero" jiro "yep thats why im making some pancakes bacon sausage and eggs" akuma "you must like to cook hu" jiro "it's better than the food my mom makes" akuma "if you say so im going to get kan some food" jiro "ok just don't go overboard midnight said to take him on a walk so we can go to a place to train" akuma "ok i know a forest we can train in using fighting training with my stone golems and i can train my sharingan as much as i can" jiro "ok" midnight "im back with the new hero you will be meeting" akuma "ok" jiro "just come to the table it will be done in a few seconds" new hero "so this is your little family hu midnight" akuma "no it's just me and mom jiro is here till the train station is repaired and jiro and i will be training later so we might not be back till dark oh jiro is it ok if i have a friend train with us he needs to get better with his quirk he broke his legs and arm at the exam" jiro "ok but tell him not to get caried away with training" akuma "ok" hero "training sounds fun for you two what school are you going to" the hero says as midnight and her walk into the kitchen akuma "ua high class 1-a" akuma turns to see who the hero is and recognizes her "oh it's you didn't think you would sine with my moms agency but with thos assets of yours and midnights you could make a coulde team and be number 1 with the most men as your fanbase" "never thought of teaming up my quirk makes it hard to do that" midnight "wait akuma have you been looking at me in my hero costume and as well" akuma "uhhhh" jiro "akuma answer the question now or you'll be my training dummy instead of the golems" akuma "its normal but its from before we got together jiro" jiro "akuma are you wanting to be a training dummy" akuma "more importantly whos outside the window" jiro "what" jiro turns to look out "ahhhhhhhh!" akuma "ill take care of this with my WATER STYLE WATER DRAGON!" with that a water dragon formed behind the small man with balls as hair grabbing him and throwing him into a abandoned building

Little man "ouch where am i" blond girl with two messy hair buns "your in my home" little man "and you look like a yandere" blond girl "good you noticed now time to cut you all i want" little man "what"

Back with akuma

Akuma "there hes gone now" "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" akuma "im sure that's him"

that's it till next weekend sadly I hate school I would be at the usj ark by now if it wasn't for school anyway have a nice week and review and send in some characters I can put in the story as a villan or student


	10. Chapter 10

im facing some writers block I need to ask for you all to tell me what you want

1 I introduce a new character Jiro and akuma come across while training for the first day at ua

or

they go right to ua then go threw ua and all test with aizawa then Jiro and akuma with a few friends go and have some fun

I realy need your help with this so plz review if not ill take a break from the story and make a new one with a few oc characters and giving izuku a new quirk


	11. Chapter 11

for now im going to stop with this story im getting to side tracked and hit a wall with it im going to put out chapters every month and see how I goes but I will be making a new my hero fanfic with a bit of help from black clover twin stare exorcist dbz and another fanfic im reading currently I will link it here s/12659220/1/Viridescent

its realy good. the new story will be a side story to my hero where the main group will be in there but not as much and the oc (original character ) will be just out of ua and work with a few heros from the top 10 best and there will be some romance init


	12. Chapter 12

changed my mind there will be a new story but it will be with the main group


End file.
